custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystallus' Adventures
Crystallus' Adventures is a story that tells the life of Crystallus until "War of Darkness". Chapter 1 20,000 years ago… The Ko-Matoran Crystallus looked through the window. He was in an ice tower on his homeland, Hua-Nui. The next day he had to visit the island’s Makuta. He reported the prophecies that the stars told every year. This year prophecy was a regular one. The only thing that changed was that the stars had told him of the arrival of a Toa. He wondered who this Toa should be. He went out from the ice tower. He walked through the streets of Ko-Hua, the light reflecting on its many ice towers. A matoran came in front of him. -Hey Crystallus! How are the prophecies going?-Said Zercks. -The same way as every year.-Said Crystallus lying. -Follow me, the onu-matoran from Onu-hua have found something interesting. Crystallus didn’t said nothing. He worked as an explorer, and once a year he read the stars. So curiosity grew in him. He followed Zercks. Zercks lead him to his storage room. There things from Onu-hua arrived every week. Zercks then brang them to the Ko-hua archives. In the past, Zercks had been an experienced fe-Matoran explorer. But one day, while exploring an underground mine, there was a cave-in. After the accident, he lost his right arm as well as all of his memories. The onu-matoran found him, restored him back to health and made Onu-hua his home. He himself built a robotic arm. He picked up a box. He opened it, and revealed its content. -Here it is!-Said Zercks. It was a lightstone like object that was encased in ice. Crystallus raised his arm to touch it. -Better not to touch this!-Said Zercks, putting the object back to the box.-It radiates energy. Maybe it’s lethal. I will estudy it someday. Now I have to go back to Oun-hua. -Bye!-Said Crystallus. Something inside of him told him that the stone was a bad thing. Then he looked behind where the box previously was. There was nothing.He thought that Zercks had taken it. Maybe the stone had corrupted him, turning him into a greedy matoran? Crystallus didn’t know. He left out to his ice tower to prepare his presentation of the yearly prophecy to the island’s Makuta, Spirack. Chapter 2 20,000 years ago… The day had arrived. Hua-nui’s entire council alongside with Spirack was waiting for him to begin the prophecy. -Pace and security will come, no war will get sprung. A light will be shadowed; a toa will came to being.-Said Crystallus. -Interesting. Are you sure of the toa part of the prophecy?-Asked Spirack. -Yes. I’ve been reading that part again for months in the stars, my master.-Said Crystallus. There was a big silence. Then, Spirack broke it. -Leave explorer, I and the council have to discuss it.-Said Spirack. Then Crystallus left the room. He went of to the street, and began to walk away, to Ta-hua. Hours later, he arrived to The White Kaukau, a club. Here all of his friends met every Saturday. That day he had arrived too much late. The owner was closing. He went home. A ta-matoran was to open the door of his house when he realized that he had missed his keys in the The White Kaukau. He went to it. It was dark night when he found them. When he was way back to home, he saw something glowing. He followed the light source, and came to an old abandoned building. When he entered it, he saw Zercks he was holding the strange stone, like if it was his most loved treasure. The fe-matoran broke the ice cage that surrounded the stone, and grabbed it. Then, there was an intense glow, and Zercks became a toa. Zericks tested its powers on the door the ta-matoran was, making the ta-matoran to fall on the ground. Zericks tested his powers again, this time throwing protodermis knives at the now broken door. He realized his mistake to late, and the knives killed the matoran. Chapter 3 20,000 years ago… Zercks examined the ta-matoran corpse. In his first minutes as a toa he had killed a matoran!What should he do? Bring the matoran to the autorities? ? No, that would put him in prison. He had never filled as dirt as that day. He found a good place in a clearing. He began to dig. When he was finished, he prepared to put the ta-matoran in. Suddenly, a ta-matoran came out of the bushes. -What are you doing her tall being? Oh a matoran corpse with a knive!-Said the ta-matoran. -I found it near here.-Said Zercks. -If this is true why were you trying to hide it? Come with me. I’m Vakihi, captain of patrol D of the ta-matoran guard. You will pass the rest of your life between girds.-Said Vakihi. Then things happened very quickly. Vakihi shooted a web at Zercks. Zercks dodged it, and leaped forwards. Vakihi grabbed him by the neck, only to the toa of iron to do the same in a stronger way. Vakihi fell on the ground dead. First, Zercks wanted to run away, but his now criminal mind said to do a better thing. He searched for a Spine bear. The spine bears were rare beasts that had sheer brutality. He searched and searched. -I will never find it, and there are only three hours for dawn!-Said Zercks. -If I had a localizer…-Said Zercks. Then, he remembered of his mask. It was the mask of technology. He created a sphere of iron. He then used the mask power to transform it into a localizer. After five minutes, he found one. The spine bear roared, and charged on Zercks. Zercks created a wall of iron, and then he cut the bear’s head. He then went back to for the matoran corpses. He pulled out the knives of the ta-matoran, and made sure to do more tooth like holes, to apparent that the beast had killed the two. At morning, he went to Hua-Nui’s council. Everybody was surprised both for the three dead corpses and for the toa. -What happened? - Asked Spirack. -I went to the forest and…-Began to say Zercks, but was cut by Spirack. -Began from the biggining! How did you become a toa?-Said Spirack. -I found a stone in one of onu-Hua’s mines, and when I touched it I became a toa. I went to the forest and I found this two matoran fighting with the beast. I tried to stop it, but it was too late. The beast had killed the matoran, and I killed the beast.-Said Zercks. Spirack didn’t said nothing. Zercks thought that he was valuing the situation. Although, all of the council knew that he was reading Zercks’ mind. He saw in the toa mind its two murders and the strong greedy inside too. Spirack decided to not tell the council and let the toa go. -Free the toa. - Said Spirack. Zercks left the room, and Spirack ordered the other council members to leave. He went to his room, high in the tower. -So a toa of iron and an assassin. The only problem is his element. A toa of iron is one of the few things that we makuta call a threat. -Though Spirack. -He can be “cured”.-Said Spirack. After saying that, he opened a metal box and pulled out an Avsa. Chapter 4 20,000 years ago… Crystallus went out of his tower. In the street there were lots of matoran talking nervously. -What happened?-Asked Crystallus. -Vakihi and Kurahn. They are dead. They were killed by a Spine bear.-Said a ko-matoran. What a tragedy.-Crystallus thought. Crystallus was an explorer. His job had taught him many things of Hua-Nui’s nature. One of these things was that Spine bears don’t attack without a good reason. He decided to investigate this strange incident. After all, it was winter, a time when he didn’t worked. He went to see makuta Spirack at Hua-kini. There, makuta Spirack was talking to the council. -Can I see the dead corpses, my lord?-Said Crystallus. -I’m busy right now, but you can see them if you want. I don’t know your propose, but better for you to don’t bring me problems.-Said Spriack. -Of course my master. They were my friends.-Said Crystallus. One of the council’s member accompanied Crystallus to a room. The council member was an old turaga, and seemed Crystallus to be full of experience. -Here they are.-Said the turaga. He left the room, and went to his chamber. Crystallus looked curious at the matoran. One had tooth like holes in the chest, and the other had them too.Then he discovered something that let him stunned. Vakahi’s neck was broken, and in one of Khuran’s armor holes there was a minuscule metal shard. He grabbed it an examined the shard. It was made of prosteel. In Hua-Nui’s mines prosteel exhausted long ago, and if the holes were supposed to be made by a rahi, prosteel was impossible to be there. There also was Vakihi’s broken neck. He knew that Spine bears don’t break your neck, they simply tear you apart. The turaga entered in the chamber. -Are you finished yet?-Said the turaga. -Yes.-Said Crystallus. -Where were the corpses found?-Asked Crystallus. -It’s confidential. I can’t tell you.-Said the turaga. -You can. I will not tell anyone about it.-Said Crystallus. -Sometimes things happen to be even worse and impossible than we thing, young matoran.-Said the turaga. -We didn’t found it. Zercks, toa of iron, found them in ta-Hua’s forest and brought it here. - Said the turaga. -Is Zercks a toa of iron? -Yes, he became a toa of iron yesterday.If you find something interesting send it to me via message. Mailbox 8920. My name is Makava.-Said the Turaga. -Bye.-Said Crystallus. He left the room and went to ta-hua. Hours later… Crystallus searched for some things of battle in the forest. There was much forest to search. Suddenly, he felt something cold in his feet. A huge metal wall was in the ground. He saw in the surrounding trees sings of battle. He also saw some footprints in the soil. They headed to the west. He followed them until he arrived at a clearing. There was a hole and some blood on the ground. -This hasn’t been an accident.-He though. Then he remembered all the clues he had found. Prosteel was exhausted on the island. Then he found a shard of prosteel on a matoran supposedly killed by a Spine bear. Prosteel can only be done two ways, or it’s natural or is created artificially by a being of power. And that also explained why Vakahi had his neck broken. -That is getting closer. And there are only three beings that are able to do that.-Said Crystallus. Chapter 5 20,000 years ago… Crystallus wrote the message to Makava. In it said all the clues he had found, his findings in the forest and his final conclusions. He then sent it to Makava. He had to start to investigate one of the possible criminals. He decided to start with Zercks, as the others were more difficult than the toa of iron. He went to the Onu-Hua’s mines, where Zercks was helping the miners. Uh, I see that you’ve gown since the last time I saw you. -Hi Zercks! Uh, I see that you’ve gown since the last time I saw you.-Said Crystallus. -Yes. What do you want? I’m really busy right there.-Said Zercks. -Only a few questions. To began… How did you become a toa?- Said Crystallus. -You know of the stone, Crystallus. It fell off of my hands when I was going to put it in a box. The ice cage broke, and when I touched it, I transformed into a toa.-Said Zercks lying. -What did you do after that?-Asked Crystallus. -I went to the forest to test my powers. I went to a clearing and I found a Spine bear killing the ta-matoran. I killed the bear, and then I gave the corpses to Spirack. -Said Zercks, lying again. -Well, it has logic.-Said Crystallus. -Bye! - Said Crystallus. Then he left the mine and went outside. Zercks version was ok for him. For Crystallus Zercks was innocent. Was he? He wasn’t sure. He still had two possible killers, makuta Spirack or turaga Storahk. He went home, back to his ice tower. There he went bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile… Zercks was at the party the matoran organized to him to celebrate the arrival of at toa in the island. Matoran were happily talking and dancing at The White Kaukau. Zercks stealthily left the club and went to walk to the dark streets of Ko-Hua. Dark urges crossed his mind. His power, it was growing inside of him. He had to release it on something or someone. A ko-matoran was passing in front of him. -Hey Zercks! What are you doing here?-Asked the Ko-matoran. I… I… I…- Chapter unfinished Characters *Crystallus *Zercks *A spine bear *Khuran *Vakahi *Spirack *Makava Trivia *It was made by Abc8920. *The reference of Makava's mailbox being 8920 is related to my user name. Category:Abc8920 Category:Abc8920 stories